


All This and Heaven

by Midnight_Ophelia



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: He won't lie and say that he hasn't often thought of Vax. They've been friends for some while and it isn't unusual for infatuations to form in that circumstance. Vax is very pretty and exceedingly talented. Why shouldn't Percy have an interest? It’s just that he’s never really...felt this way before. It hadn't even become obvious until last night.Judging by how Vax looks at Keyleth, Percy also knows that his own feelings, whatever they are, are painfully one-sided.OR:On top of everything else, Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III has to deal with Feelings.(Missing scene for episode 26)





	All This and Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent a request for "Needy, Clingy Sex" and Perc'ildan, and what was originally just going to be a short and sweet response drabble turned into whatever this is. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Seeking comfort in Vax is not something that Percy had anticipated, especially not in this manner. 

When Vax turns up at his workshop door, pleading for him to unlock it, Percy wants to tell him no. He’s in no state for guests, and he’s certain that he’d be terrible company for how dark his mood is. The problem with this is that if he ignores him long enough, Vax will simply pick the lock. 

“What urgent matter demands my attention, now?” Percy asks wearily when he opens the door and finds Vax crouched with his tools in hand to do exactly that.

“You've been in here all day, Percival,” Vax retorts, standing up and sliping the pick back in its case. Even standing up he’s still almost a head shorter than Percy is. “I wanted to make sure that you were still alive.” 

Percy sighs and runs a hand through his already wild hair and remembers too late of the soot on his fingers. “As you can see, I am in fact still breathing.” 

Vax squints in suspicion and reaches out to press two fingers to Percy’s pulse at his neck. It jumps at the sudden touch. “You're right, you’re breathing, but you look half-dead.”

He doesn't doubt that. Percy doesn't want to see the dark circles under his eyes or the day old stubble on his pale face. 

“Thank-you,” he mutters, crossing his arms. “Is that all you wanted?”

Vax lowers his hand to Percy’s shoulder and gently squeezes it. “Have you eaten anything at all?” 

Percy drops his gaze. “Not recently.” He’d been too distracted to do so. 

Vax shakes his head in disapproval. “Oh, Freddie. What a mess you are.”

Percy blushes at the familiar nickname. “Yes, I know. I'm sorry for it.” 

“If I get you food, will you lock the door when I leave?” 

“If I did, you’d just get in anyway.” 

Vax chuckles. “You're not wrong. In that case, be right back.” He disappears in the blink of an eye and returns just as quickly with a tray of bread and cheese. “It's all I could find that didn't need cooked.”

Percy gives him a weak, thankful smile and takes it. His fingers brush against Vax’s and a jolt shoots through them. “Well, come in. And mind the mess.”

It looks like a windstorm swept through the room, papers and tools stroon about the tables and floors. Percy sets the tray down and turns back to Vax, who is suddenly much closer than he was a moment ago. Percy barely hides his startled jump.

Damned rogues…

“How are you holding up?” asks Vax. He takes up the knife on the tray and deftly begins to slice up the bread and cheese. “You weren't doing so hot yesterday. Or today, apparently.”

Percy snorts and steals a piece of cheese. The second it touches his tongue his stomach loudly grumbles, alerting him of just how long it's been since he ate. 

“Not well at all,” he admits. He’s as much of as mess as his workspace. He keeps thinking of his family, the Briarwoods, his torture at the hands of Anna Ripley, and the pair of fang marks on the side of Vax’s neck that are scabbed over and healing. 

The images keep running over and over in his head.  What if Vax had died at Sylas’ hands? He never would have forgiven himself for it, for putting him in that situation. Even if Vax is the one that rushed in.

“You need to sleep,” Vax helpfully points out, finishing his task. He sets the knife down and moves closer to Percy. “You can't keep going like this, you really will work yourself to death.”

Percy’s eyes dart to Vax’s mouth, only for a second, and blames his sleep-deprived, overworked state for the urge that crosses his mind.

“I can't.” Percy turns away and begins to clean with a nervous energy. 

Vax grabs his arm and turns him, staring at him stubbornly. “You have to sleep some time.”

“I tried. My dreams were not...pleasant. I decided to be productive instead.” Why are Vax’s lips so tempting right now? Although, they're tempting all the time. Percy shakes his head. He does need to sleep.

“Perce,” Vax slides his hand down Percy’s arm, “will it help if someone stays with you?”

“It might.” It's been a long time since he’s had any physical comfort when the nightmares come. When he'd been a child he’d run to one of his older siblings for comfort whenever he’d had a bad dream. Reenacting it now could be beneficial, if a bit juvenile. 

“Come on, Freddie, lets get some sleep.” 

Percy grabs the tray and follows Vax to his room.

* * *

 

He has no idea what time it is when he wakes up, his brain foggy with strange voices and images. The first thing Percy notices once the panic subsides is the warm body of Vax pressed against his back, one arm loosely draped over his waist, either on accident or on purpose. 

Percy turns to look at him, face red, and considers this situation. 

He won't lie and say that he hasn't often thought of Vax. They've been friends for some while and it isn't unusual for infatuations to form in that circumstance. Vax is very pretty and exceedingly talented. Why shouldn't Percy have an interest? It’s just that he’s never really...felt this way before. It hadn't even become obvious until last night. 

Judging by how Vax looks at Keyleth, Percy also knows that his own feelings, whatever they are, are painfully one-sided. 

“Hm, Freddie, I can hear your gears turning. What are you thinking about?” Vax tiredly mumbles, eyes still closed. He curls up closer and the arm holds Percy to him. 

Percy’s mouth goes dry at the closeness and the blood in his face shoots down elsewhere. He almost would rather be brooding back in his workshop than to deal with this embarrassment. 

“Are you okay?” Vax asks, obviously noticing Percy’s discomfort. He goes to pull away and accidentally brushes against Percy’s situation. “Oh, Freddie, I didn't know you felt that way.”

Percy yelps and pulls away so quickly that he falls gracelessly off his side of the bed, landing on the floor with a dull thud and a pained groan. 

“Percival? Are you alright down there?” Vax’s face framed by long hair appears over the edge of the bed, expression bemused and affectionate. “Do I need to send you a rope?”

Percy squints up at him, simply laying there in his pajamas, limbs splayed every which direction. “Send me my dignity, if you would. I think I may have left it up there.” 

Vax laughs and holds out a hand. “Up you come.”

Percy takes it and hauls himself back onto the mattress. “Thank-you.”

Vax tilts his head, still holding Percy’s hand. 

“What?” 

“Just wondering something about you.” Vax leans forward and ever so slightly presses his lips to the corner of Percy’s mouth, as soft as a feather. He pulls back and smiles. “Exactly for how long, Perce?”

“For how long what?” Percy absently touches where Vax had kissed him. 

“You're a smart cookie, Freddie. You know what I'm asking.” 

Words failing him, Percy takes a breath and kisses him firm on the mouth. Before he can break it off and run, Vax enthusiastically reciprocates. He releases Percy’s hand so that he can wrap both arms around him and pull him to him. 

Percy’s fingers tangle into his hair as if Vax is the only thing keeping him afloat. The strands are silky smooth against his skin. Vax moans against his mouth and deepens the kiss. 

Like a man possessed, Percy starts desperately pulling at Vax’s clothes. 

Vax ends the kiss for air and looks very seriously at Percy. “Are you sure that you want to do what it is I think you're implying? You haven't been in the best of headspaces lately. You could be using this as escapism.”

“Perhaps that is the case, but my feelings are genuine.” And complicated, but he’s never wanted anything so much in his life. “If it's not something you want, I understand. I know that your heart very much belongs to Keyleth.”

“I do love her, but I love you as well, Percival.” Vax cups Percy’s face. “And if this is something that you want and need, we can figure things out. It's not the only thing we need to talk about. Don't think I’ve forgotten about your actions yesterday.”

Percy nods and swallows thickly. “I agree.”

“Alright, then. If we're going through this this, you don't happen to have any oil in here, do you?” 

“I do not.” 

“I do in my room.” 

Vax slips out of bed and out of the room. While he's away, Percy, heart beating like a drum in his chest, falls out of bed again and frantically begins to remove his clothes. He’s never done this before, to be honest, but not unfamiliar. He’s just tugged his legs out of his long johns when Vax returns with a small clear vial.

“Started without me, I see.” 

“Sorry, I, uh, wasn't sure what else to do with myself.” Percy shrugs. 

“It's fine. Hold on.” Vax strips and returns to the bed, smirking at Percy. “Ready?” 

Not having to be asked twice, Percy joins him.

* * *

 

It's quick and desperate. 

He holds onto Vax as their hips find a rhythm together. Vax leans down and kisses him, never stopping what he's doing. Percy skims his hands over his back, feeling the muscles move beneath them.

Vax whispers, “Percy,” and “Freddie,” against his lips, rolls his hips and smiles at Percy’s low groan. 

Vax’s name is also on his lips when he comes, stars behind his eyes. It's so intense that he can only lay there as Vax finishes and rests on his his chest. 

When the aftershocks fade, Percy laughs and wraps his arms around him. “I'm both the luckiest and most cursed man in Exandria.” 

Vax playfully kisses Percy’s chest. “I won’t argue that.” 

They really do have a lot to talk about, but whatever hell is in Percy’s future can wait until morning. 


End file.
